


I'm Here

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Snaibsel Week: Day 7: Free Day





	

*ring* *ring* *ring*

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Tired, Artemis rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It was half past six in the morning, who the hell would be calling her at this hour? She picked up her phone and rolled her eyes. It was Dick. Of course it was Dick, did he even sleep anymore?

“You’d better have a good reason for calling me at this hour.” Artemis said as she answered the phone.

“Artemis,” Dick began, the sadness in his voice was enough to wake her up fully and had he been crying? “It’s…We didn’t know, I didn’t know. The intel, it’d been wrong and Zatanna. She, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and-oh God I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Dick, you’re scaring me. What do you mean she was in the wrong place at the wrong time? What happened?” Artemis asked, now panicked. A million thoughts raced through her mind. None of them good. What did he mean the intel was wrong? What did he mean he was sorry? What on Earth had happened? He’d been silent for far too long now. “Dick! What happened? Tell me!” No answer, but, as she listened closely, Artemis could hear him crying. She was about to hang up and get dressed to head to the zeta tubes when someone else came onto the phone.

“Artemis. Cave. Now.” Came M’gann’s voice.

“I’m already on my way.”

* * *

The second Artemis walked into the cave she saw nearly every League and team member either standing around in small groups in hushed conversations, comforting one another or sitting alone. If what had happened truly was as bad as she got from what Dick had been saying over the phone Artemis didn’t waste time talking to anyone. Instead she headed straight for the medbay.

As she walked into the room she felt her heartbreak and tears immediately began to stream down her face. Zatanna laid there in a hospital bed, faced badly bruised and hooked up to both a heart monitor and a medical ventilator. She slowly approached Zatanna’s bed. Once she was standing beside it she carefully sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in her’s. “I never should’ve let you go.” was the only thing Artemis managed to say and even then it came out in a whisper.  

A few minutes later she heard someone enter the room. She didn’t bother turning, she’d know who it was once they started talking.

“Artemis,” it was Batman, of course it was. He was the one who usually consoled those who were slowly coming to terms with what had happened to a team member and/or loved one. “We’re doing everything we can for her, but like any case like this the chance for survival is…” he trailed off.

Artemis let go of Zatanna’s hand, pushed off the bed and turned to look at him. “Her chance of survival is what? Low? So low it’s damn near impossible for her to survive!? Let me guess, had it been anyone else you would’ve told them a comforting lie. Don’t worry Dick, Wally’ll make it. Conner, M’gann is strong, she’ll get through this!” Artemis said imitating Batman’s deep voice. “So because it’s me you’ve decided to _not_ tell me something like just ‘cause it’s me? Typical!” she shook her head. “I never should’ve let her go. The second you wanted her on that mission I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.”

“Your anger towards me is completely understandable. I should’ve realised the intel was sketchy.”

“Yeah! You should’ve! Now leave, I want to be alone with her.”

Batman simply nodded and left the room without saying another word. Now that he was gone Artemis turned her attention back on the only person who deserved it currently. There were a couple of chairs in the room so she grabbed one and carried it to Zatanna’s bed. She took a seat and took her hand back into her owns. “I’ll be right here, everyday, until you wake. Promise.” 


End file.
